


Crownguard

by NoteInABottle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU - Spellthief Lux, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Family, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/pseuds/NoteInABottle
Summary: He thinks -one day, she'll change her mind, won't she? All she needs to do is see what I see.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Crownguard

  
  


The last time they speak, she's just saved his life. Ezreal's not feeling particularly grateful, with a Demacian sword wound in his upper shoulder and covered in bandages. He has already decided by then that Demacia is at the bottom of his list of favorite places. Instead of looking amazed at his magic, they had yelled _guards!_ and had chased after him. The nerve!

He has also decided, by then, that Luxanna Crownguard is the sole saving grace of this entire country.

Which is why, once he realizes that nothing he says will move her, Ezreal feels a disappointment unlike anything he has ever experienced before.

"He would kill you if he knew."

She looks up at him, smile gone, and for an instant there's just tiredness in her eyes, darkening like a bruise that had never managed to heal quite right.

"I know," she says.

"And yet you'd stay here, with him?"

He's being unfair, he knows.

"He's my brother," Lux says simply. As if that explained it all, this slow death, the chains tying her down to a country that would never love her if they knew.

 _Come with me_ , he wants to say. _I'll take you places where you'll never feel blinded and alone and lost again. I'll show you what magic really is, the wild kind, the lost kind, the terrifying and majestic kind. You're a prisoner here when you don't have to be._

But she's already leaving. They've only just met, but Ezreal feels like he's known her forever. She smiles at him, and if she can still smile like that when she's a prisoner, then all of Demacia is fucking lucky to have her.

"Stay safe," she tells him. "But you should leave. Now. I hope I never see you back here again."

And then she's gone.

  
  
  


Ezreal leaves. There's nothing else for him to do in Demacia besides see a few shows and eat a few overpriced meals. He doesn't think he likes it here, but it's hard to figure out why. Demacia's capital is a beautiful city, all white marble and gorgeous statues, military cleanliness and royal ostentatiousness all rolled into one.

It's only when he leaves that he realizes - it's because, behind all that beauty and splendor, he hadn't felt the slightest hint of magic in any of it.

The thought chills him to the bone.

Is that what Lux felt, growing up in this soulless city, under that empty sky? She must think that this is normal, to not feel any resonance when laying a hand on the world, to hear nothing but your own empty reverberations as you moved, like walking in abject silence, on a plain black field, instead of hearing the sweet splash of a puddle or the hard ring of stone under your feet.

He thinks - _one day, she'll change her mind, won't she? All she needs to do is see what I see._

  
  
  
  


She never does.


End file.
